Creo ¿Qué te amo?
by Hiitomi-chan
Summary: Eren comienza a sentir sensaciones extrañas cuando está con Mikasa, muchos tropiezos y acontecimientos a lo largo de la historia lo harán darse cuenta de lo que en realidad está pasando...
1. Chapter 1: ¿Celos?

Estaba en mi habitación descansando tenía fiebre por el poder titán. desde ahí podía mirar hacia el patio, vi a Jean correr hacia donde se encontraba Mikasa. Intranquilidad, Molestia me enojaba verlos juntos. Los miré Jean estaba sonrojado, eso me hizo enojar aún más ¿Celos de hermano? Sí, debía ser eso definitivamente.

Mikasa parecía tranquila estaba distraída pero con la última palabra de Jean se centró en él ¿Qué sería tan importante? ¿Por qué no estaba aquí conmigo? Cada vez me enojaba más. Alguien abrió la puerta ¡Armin!, Me encontró mirando hacia el patio Disimulé lo más posible miré hacia un jarrón de porcelana.

¿Qué miras, Eren? Preguntó eso me hizo sobresaltarme ¡Se dio cuenta! Buscaba una excusa pero no encontraba ninguna… Sentí calor subir por mis mejillas ¿Rubor?

-Ees-te yo.. miraba- Lo único que conseguí fue tartamudear, Soy patético.

Armin miró hacia afuera Mikasa y Jean aún estaban conversando eso me enfureció ¿Tanto tiempo?

Mikasa está afuera- Me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa típica de Armin eso me puso nervioso más de lo que estaba

Eren, estás muy rojo ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó estoy seguro que escuché algunas risas entre la pregunta.

-¿Ro-ojo?, ¿Yo? No- nada!- Susurré Ardía mi cara.

¿¡Jean y Mikasa se están besando!?- Miró hacía afuera.

Me levanté y prácticamente me pegué a la ventana parar mirar, ¿Jean y Mikasa? ¡No lo permitiré! No se estaban besando, ni siquiera estaban juntos habían termino de hablar Armin me tendió una trampa. Escuché unas carcajadas.

Jaja.. Me matas de risa, Armin- Dije con un tono sarcástico.

Tú reacción! Realmente te gusta Mikasa!- Dijo entre carcajadas. Me sonroje. ¿Qué estaba diciendo este idiota? Ya se me había pasado por completo la fiebre pero el rubor hacía pensar lo contrario.

Qué- qué Pasa contigo! Claro que no! Mikasa es mi hermana!- grité Su risa cesó.

Date cuenta pronto, Eren- susurró. ¿Yo y Mikasa? Sueñas Armin pensé. En ese instante entró Mikasa. Sentí unas ganas de preguntarle qué hablaba tanto con Jean, pero resistí.

Eren, ¿aún tienes fiebre? Vine a buscarte para almorzar- dijo ella.

Puedo ir solo, no necesito que me vengas buscar- Esto está mal tengo que parar.. ¡No lo diré!

¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Jean?- Me pasé, pensé. Se sonrojo. ¿Te gustaba tanto, que solo pensar en él te sonrojabas?

Ya veo, me iré. Susurró antes de irse puso una mueca un poco triste, unos segundos después me di cuenta de la estupidez que acabo de hacer.

Me cubrí la cabeza con la manta ¡Era un estúpido! De la nada recordé que Armin también estaba ahí.

Me destapé y lo miré, Sus ojos me miraban con reprobación.

¿Te disculparas con ella? Preguntó

¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? No mentía… No había hecho nada tan malo. Ella estaba con Jean cuando se supone que ¡tendría que estar conmigo!, dios qué egoísta era cuando se trataba de ella.

Fuiste bastante, grosero.. Ella solo hablaba, dijo preocupado.

No me agrada que hable con él , bajaré a comer- dije. No lo esperé solo bajé.

Al llegar al comedor lo primero que busqué fue a Mikasa ¿Estaba hablando de nuevo con ese idiota?

La vi estaba en una Mesa con Sasha, Christa, Ymir y Annie. Me tranquilicé Momento,¿ Y Jean? No estaba en el comedor al parecer.

Busqué una mesa, me terminé sentando con Reiner, Connie y Bertholdt

Comencé a comer, estaba aún un poco enojado no puse mucha atención sobre lo que hablaban, puse atención en la última parte dijeron algo sobre Mikasa y eso me interesó.

¿Qué pasa con Mikasa? Levante mi cabeza.

Oh, la vi hablar con Jean esta mañana- Reiner tenía ese tono malicioso que suele tener cuando insinúa algo.

Ah, ya veo- Seguí comiendo.

¿No te interesa saber más? Preguntó.

¿Más sobre qué? Respondí con un tono fuerte.

Reiner estalló en carcajadas, "Es divertido molestarte" Se sujetaba en el estómago. Lo miré con extrañeza.

Lo qué sí sé es qué Jean le pidió salir en una cita a Mikasa, no diré más- Dijo, parecía serio no mentía.

Me levanté, Me dirigí hacia la mesa donde estaba Mikasa, La tomé como su fuera una princesa. Ella lo había hecho muchas veces era mi turno, todos miraban.

¿¡Eh!? Oye, ¡Eren!, la escuché decir. Era Ligera. ¡bájame! Finalmente dejo de pelear y dejo que tranquilamente la llevara.

La senté en un banco en el patio debajo de un cerezo.

¿Jean te pidió Salir? Pregunté estaba furioso, creo que mi mirada la asusto un poco.

Sí-í miraba hacia abajo-

¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué dijiste?- Mi fuerza de voluntad empezaba a recaer me estaba sonrojando ¡Las preguntas eran vergonzosas! Qué me interesaba a mí, sin embargo no por alguna razón Me molestaba, mi sangre ardía. los celos me superaban, de qué eran esos ¿celos? No lo sabía realmente, Lo pensaría después.

Que no… - respondió con un hilo de voz. Claro eso explicaba por qué Jean no estaba en el almuerzo, eso me hizo sentir feliz, tanto que comencé a reírme.

Parecía un loco, La debí asustar.

Ya veo, eso quería preguntar. Todo lo que había hecho para nada, resulta que le había dicho que no, me deje llevar. Mal Jeager.

¿Por qué la pregunta?... Eren- dijo ¿No tenía excusar que tendría que decir? ¿Celos?

Yo.. solo, Tienes un pétalo de cerezo en tu cabello- Cuando se lo quité me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaban nuestras caras. Mi corazón comenzó a latir, el calor subía. Sin darme cuenta me comencé a acercar, no podía detenerme tampoco quería, puse mi mano en su mejilla. Mi corazón explotaría.

¡Nos besaríamos! De pronto sentí un escalofrío uno de esos que sientes cuando eres observado… Reaccione y la aparte de mí ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Miré hacia atrás y vi a Reiner, Armin, Bertholdt, Connie y Jean observaban desde la puerta principal…

Mi rubor desapareció estaba enfadado ¡Yo!, ¡Yo! ¡LOS MATARÉ! Grité.

Comenzaron a correr, miré a Mikasa antes de perseguirlos. ¡Estaba demasiado sonrojada! Solo con mirarla me dio pena ¿Qué pensaba en ese momento? Diablos, Eren.

Lo siento- musite antes de empezar a correr para golpear a esos imbéciles.


	2. Chapter 2: Vergüenza

Un día completo sin dormir realmente me hacía ver mal mis ojeras se notaban a kilómetros y mi humor era un asco, no bajé a desayunar al comedor cosa de no encontrarme con Mikasa. Durante la noche más de una vez había pasado por mi cabeza cambiarme de nombre y mudarme a algún lugar en el muro Shina. Pero la mayor prioridad ahora mismo era sacias mi incontrolable hambre, no comer en casi un día y medio me estaba matando.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de escabullirme hasta la cocina y volver, simple. Fui al armario, Tomé mi capucha de recluta, Abrí la puerta y salí.

Me escabulli por el pasillo tomando rutas que los reclutas no solían tomar nadie me vio, por supuesto. Entré por la puerta trasera de la cocina y… Dios…

Me di cuenta de que la falta de comida del reclutamiento no era solo solo por los titanes… Los cocineros y los que ayudaban eran el cuádruple que yo… Quizás más, de todas maneras gracias a eso sería muy fácil que no me vieran. Me fui a gatas debajo de una mesa y atente con mi mano hacia arriba y tomé 2 pequeños panes. Me arrastré de nuevo y salí.

Iba caminando por los corredores mordisqueando mi primer pan, cuando escuché unas voces me escondí detrás de unas cajas, Puede que no sea nadie que conozca pero aun así… es mejor prevenir. Pensé

"Y mikasa aún no sale, ¿Qué piensa morir de hambre?" Esa voz odiosa y algo arrogante ¡Ymir! Mikasa estaba igual que yo, reí nervioso.

"Ayer cuando llegó estaba roja supongo que se habrá resfriado" Esa voz de niña pequeña la reconocería en cualquier lugar, Era Christa.

"Supongo" Los pasos se iban alejando y cuando ya no los escuché. Seguí caminando di la vuelta y tomé las llaves de mi habitación que estaban en mi bolsillo pero al tocar la perilla de la puerta esta se abrió.

"Qué diablo…" musite. Entré y vi a Armin, Reiner, Connie, Jean, Bertholdt esparcidos en varias partes de mi habitación… Exploté.

"¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?, ¡Lárguense!" Grité.

"Oye, oye Eren solo vinimos a hablar cálmate" Dijo Reiner tranquilamente.

"¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Además ¡Como diablos entraron!- Volví a gritar.

"Connie sabe forzar puertas"- dijo Armin.

"Oye, Connie guarda el truco cuando entremos a los vestidores de chicas" Dijo Reiner poniéndole una mano en el hombro, Ambos reían. Son unos estúpidos definitivamente no dejaría que vieran a Mikasa desnuda ¡Mikasa! Se me había olvidado por completo. Pero de todas maneras tendría que sacar a los estúpidos para luego pensar que hacer. Bertholdt me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando dijo:

"Vinimos por que Armin estaba preocupado de que no bajaras" dijo.

"Bueno, ya saben que estoy bien ahora lárguense" dije empujándolos hacia a puerta.

"Oye espera, ¿no nos dirás lo qué pasó con Mikasa?" Preguntó Reiner.

Mis fuerzas se vinieron abajo, deje de empujarlos y me senté en una esquina de mi cama "No sé que hacer" Musite.

"Bueno, al menos sabes que le rompiste el corazón a Jean" Dijo Reiner.

"Cierra la boca" dijo Jean. Lo miré más detenidamente realmente estaba hecho un asco había llorado y por lo visto no tenía ni fuerzas para reñir, se veía casi tan mal como yo.

"Lo que tienes que hacer es bajar y disculparte, ¿Simple, no?"- Dijo Armin.

"Lo simple es decirlo, no puedo mirarla ni a la cara. Fue por ella que no bajé" Susurré. Al parecer los demás se dieron cuenta de que realmente estaba preocupada por el tema y se pusieron serios.

"Ya veo" Dijo Connie.

Comencé a pensar detenidamente el tema y para empezar ¿Por qué diablos casi la besé?, ¿Acaso sentía algo por ella?.

Empecé a reírme como un completo maniático. Todos me miraban con una cara extrañada.

"Qué es lo gracioso" Dijo Jean.

"Nada- nada por un momento pensé que sentía algo por Mikasa" Dije aún entre risas.

"¿Qué- qué pasa por qué no se rién?" dije algo nervioso.

Se miraron entré si, Armin finalmente habló.

"Eren, piensa lógicamente un minuto. Para empezar si no sintieras absolutamente nada por mikasa no hubieras sido tentado a besarla." ¡Él- él tenía razón debería sentir algo por ella!.

"Me sorprende que seas tan estúpido, Ah espera eres tú Jeager, ya no me sorprende" Dijo Jean. Sentí ganas de responderle pero no tenía las fuerzas como para reñir con él y sabía qué el tampoco, Así que lo ignoré.

Todo se quedó en silencio unos minutos.

"Pues a mi me gusta Annie" Dijo Armin rompiendo el silencio.

"Qué- qué diablos te pa-pasa por qué nos dices eso?" Dije tartamudeando. ¿Por qué lo dice tan de repente?

"E-exacto qué pasa contigo Armin" Dijo Connie. Ambos estábamos igual de avergonzados.

"Solo quería que lo supieran" Dijo tranquilamente apoyándose en la pared.

"Pues parece que tendrás un rival, a Bertholdt también le gusta Annie" Dijo Reiner mandándole un codazo. A ese tipo nunca se le quitaba esa pegajosa sonrisa de la cara, El pobre Bertholdt se sonrojo. Todo se quedó en silencio una vez más.

"¿Qué?, Acaso no dirás algo como "No perderé" o "No tengo intenciones de dejarte ganar" como en los mangas shoujos" Dijo Jean, La pregunta iba para Armin.

"Sinceramente, no. Claro haré todo lo posible para que Annie me corresponda, sin embargo la decisión final es de ella, no mía. En conclusión decir esas cosas no serviría de nada." Dijo. De vez en cuanto el razonamiento de Armin me sorprendía, yo a su lado era un niño de kínder.

"Pues a mí me gusta Sasha y haré que se enamore se mi" Dijo Connie, confiado, Oí carcajadas.

Jean y Reiner se revolcaban en el suelo de la risa. Reiner se retorcía y Jean golpeaba el piso. Rieron bastante tiempo, Connie los intento hacer callar pero siguieron riendo, Su risa era contagiosa. Terminé mi segundo pan. Aún tenia un poco de hambre después de todo 2 panes no se comparaban a un desayuno. Finalmente dejaron de reir.

"Ah! ,Qué gracioso." Dijo Jean secándose una lágrima de la mejilla.

"No le veo el chiste" dijo Connie enfadado.

"El chiste es que Sasha le interesa más una relación con un pedazo de carne que algo posible contigo" Dijo Jean, Siguió riendo.

"Haré que cierras esa Bocaza ¡Cara de caballo!" Dijo Connie levantándose de su silla.

"¿A, sí? Inténtalo enano" Dijo Jean. Tomándolo de la camiseta y levantándolo en el aire. Al parecer me equivocaba Jean aún tenía fuerzas como para reñir, después de todo era Jean.

"Oigan cálmense, cálmense" Dijo Reiner Separándolos. Reí.

"Ahora Eren, ve a disculparte" Dijo Armin abriéndome la puerta.

Tenía razón, ya era hora ¡Valor Eren! Me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta.

"¡Deséenme suerte!" Dije dándome la vuelta. Armin y Bertholdt me despidieron con las manos, Connie y Reiner me guiñaron un ojo y Jean me ignoró.

Sonreí, podía reñir con ellos, puede que sean unos imbéciles y me molesten pero siempre estarán allí para mí, cerré la puerta.

Caminé por los pasillos y llegué a los dormitorios en el camino pensé en qué diría me sonrojé más de una vez y tuve que ir al baño a mojarme la cara para calmarme. Cuando finalmente llegué toqué la puerta.

Necesitaré todo mi valor para esto.


	3. Chapter 3: Aún así

Toqué la puerta, mis manos sudaban y mi estómago se retorcía. Una parte de mi quería salir corriendo ¡Demonios! Nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil. Los segundos que estuve parado parecían horas, Tenía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en mi interior. Abrieron la puerta y despejé mi mente, tenía que concentrarme en mi objetivo.

Era mikasa, Me vio la vi y adivinen qué, Me cerró la en la cara. Había pensado que reaccionaría algo así.. pero nunca a este extremo.

Los pocos segundos que la vi, era un asco peor que yo, peor que Jean. Supongo que ser chica y que te hagan esto, es complicado ser una chica ya es complicado. Me rasqué la cabeza pensando que hacer. Grité, golpee, patalee, fingí irme, nada funciono de hecho lo empeoró, puso cerrojo.

Eren Jeager, eres patético en todos los sentidos posibles. Me senté a un lado de la puerta a esperar como idiota, estaba demasiado estresado. Estaba ahí lamentándome cuando la vi pasar.

Rubia, pequeña, Cara desinteresada. Annie, pensé que simplemente se iría, sin embargo se paró en seco cuando me vio.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó severa, eso no era nuevo. Ni lindo, las chicas deben ser lindas.

"Nada que te pueda importar" Dije. ¡Diablos! Que acabo de decir me matará, traté de taparme la mayor del cuerpo posible en especial partes sensibles. Espere el golpe, y esperé. Nunca llegó levanté la cabeza para mirarla, tal vez se haya ido.

La miré estaba sonriendo rio un poco, reí también nervioso.

"¿Pensabas que te golpearía?" preguntó aun sonriendo, era linda cuando sonreía pensé.. ¿¡Qué diablos acabas de pensar Eren!? Dejé de pensar estupideces y me limité a tartamudear un.

"Sí-í" Tenía miedo, sus golpes dolían. Ya sabía lo suficiente de ellos en las clases de cuerpo a cuerpo, y no quería saber más. Sentí a alguien acomodarse a mi lado, era cálido.

Salí de mi especie de protección fetal, Annie estaba sentada a mi lado. Vi en su cara una expresión no conocida, parecía feliz. Sonreí.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos en silencio, Bueno hasta que ella lo rompió preguntando.

"Hiciste llorar a la Bestia" dijo, Me hizo reír. Le di un empujoncito, siempre cuidadoso como solía decir mamá.

"No le digas así" Dije entre risas. Evadí lo más posible sobre lo de hacerla llorar, no quería entrar en el tema y no lo haría.

"Pero es cierto, no es delicada" dijo, no era su tono serio de siempre, Estaba mucho más relajada.

"Oye, oye tú tampoco lo eres ¿No recuerdas todas las veces que hiciste volar por los aires" Dije aun sonriendo, hablar con Annie de vez en cuando me relajaba, El ambiente era bueno me había desestresado por completo.

"Nunca entenderías a una chica como yo" Dijo, creo que la escuché suspirar.

"Las chicas son complicadas, o yo soy muy estúpido" Dije, me dolía pero era cierto. Soy un estúpido, tendré que buscar otra manera de disculparme por la mañana ahora estaba demasiado cansado.

"Ambas, pero mayormente la segunda" Dijo. Tal vez este loco pero la sentí sentarse un poco más cerca.

"Qué cruel eres" Dije estirándome con una mano extraño recogido y se me enredaron los dedos entré pánico y se enredaron mucho más. ¡Qué vergüenza!

"Lo-lo siento, No- no puedo sacarlos" Dije. Además de miedo, mi vergüenza se notaba a leguas.

"Me duele, estúpido no jales mi cabello" Dijo, tratando de ayudarme a sacarlos.

De alguna extraña manera entre mi torpeza, enredos de brazos, choques de frentes y demasiados jaleos de cabello. Quedamos uno enfrente del otro. Cuando por fin logré sacarlos me di cuenta. De la posición en la que estábamos…

"¡Lo logré!" Miré hacia abajo, estaba sentada, y yo entre sus piernas cualquiera que nos viera lo mal pensaría. Sin embargo ambos sabíamos que nuestra relación no era de esa manera.

"L-lo siento, debí incomodarte" Dije sonrojado. Tratando de quitarme pero…

Annie me sujetó la muñeca, tenía mucha fuerza. "O-oye qué pasa, suéltame" Dije, Ambos nos mirábamos a la cara, Hubo unos minutos de silencio. A medida que el tiempo pasaba me iba sonrojando más fuerte, me avergonzaba estar en esta posición y más que me miraba tan profundamente.

"Me gustas, Eren"-Dijo y Por fin soltó mi muñeca. Pensé que simplemente me hacía una broma, Era una broma, ¿Cierto?

"Qué dices, deja de bromear" Dije. Frotándome la muñeca, quitándome de encima, me estaba levantando pero ella tiró me de mi chaqueta diciendo:

–"No estoy bromeando, quiero una respuesta apropiada"- Una sensación de terror subió por todo mi cuerpo, no sabía exactamente lo que sentía por ella. Estar con ella me daba una sensación cálida, Amistad ¿No?. Sin embargo qué pasaría si la rechazo ¿Me mataría?, ¿Se enojaría conmigo?, no quería hacerla sentir mal.

Pero no tenía las agallas para rechazarla en ese momento, además del mal estado en el que me encontraba. Me quedé callado unos minutos más, finalmente me paré y me limité a decir un

"La tendrás" Lo admito, quería huir. Di la vuelta al corredor y comencé a correr lo único que quería llegar a mi habitación.

Saqué mi llave y la abrí, Me dolía la cabeza. Escuché tocar mi puerta caminé tambaleándome me palpitaba la frente estaba cansado, estaba mal, Al abrirla me comencé a marear. Los ví eran Los idiotas, Me afirmé en el marco de la puerta.

"Oye, Eren no sabes Connie abrió la puerta de los vestidores y…" Escuché decir a Reiner. Todo se empezó a volver negro.

"¡Oye… oye, Eren!" Gritó Armin. Alguien me sujetó, Me desmayé.

Abrí de a poco los ojos, ¿Dónde estaba? Me sentía mareado ¿Qué pasó?.

No estaba en mi habitación estaba rodeado por cortinas… Intenté levantarme, no podía. Lanzé un quejido. Vi a alguien abrir la cortina de enfrente.

"Oh, miren ya despertó" ¿Era Connie?. Entraron Armin, Reiner, Connie, Jean, Bertholdt.

"¿Qué- qué me pasó?" Pregunté, estaba confundido me costaba recordar.

"Tuviste un golpe de estrés, marica" Dijo Jean.

"Vete al diablo, cara de …." No logré terminar cuando alguien abrío la puerta violentamente. Todos miramos hacia allá.

"¿¡Donde está Eren!?"- ¿Mi-mikasa? Estaba seguro, era su voz… Escuché a una enfermera decirle la camilla.

Abrió la cortina corriendo a abrazarme sentí sus cálidos brazos rodear mi frío cuerpo, el rubor subía ¿Se habia olvidado por completo de lo que pasó?. Todos me miraban, con una sonrisa de malicia. Excepto Jean sus celos me hacían sentir feliz.

Mikasa comenzó a sollozar. Ya no lo aguantaba la abrazé con fuerza, Luego me di cuenta.

¡Los otros seguían ahí! Abrí mis ojos y les hice señas de que salieran. Connie se quejó diciendo que "quería ver" pero Reiner se lo llevo arrastrando, Mikasa lloraba en mi hombro.

"Ya, ya no llores" Dije para calmarla. No me gustaba que ella llorara. "P-pero todo es mi culpa, soy una idiota por mi estás aquí" Dijo con un hilo de voz. Se sentía culpable, era hora de arreglar todo esto. "No, es mi culpa yo-yo no me atrevía a encararte. Ya no llores" Dije dándole palmaditas en la espalda mamá solía hacerle esto cuando lloraba, casi siempre era por mi culpa. Se separó de mí y se secó las lágrimas. Hice puchero, quería abrazarla un poco más.

"Mikasa, yo quiero disculparme, soy un-un cobarde no es tu culpa que este aquí ¿Me perdonas?" Dije tapándome un poco la cara con la sabana, Mi cara estaba caliente.

"Cla-claro" Musito escondiendo parte de su cara con las manos, ¡Linda!. Wow, eso fue simple.

Ella estiró su mano buscando la mía, se la di ambos nos sujetamos las manos con fuerza, no quería soltarla, Nunca le daré esta mano a nadie pensé.

El próximo estará bueno Annie visita a Eren por la noche ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Insoportable

-"¿Cuánto más me dice que estaré aquí?" Dije a la enfermera, pataleando en la cama como niño pequeño.

-"Te dije que 4 días, deja de hacer escándalo" Dijo levantándose de la silla y mirándome con desaprobación.

-"Pero quiero irme". Dije haciendo puchero y cruzándome de brazos.

-"Sólo llevas aquí un día" Mencionó mientras arreglaba unos cuantos medicamentos.

-"¿Tú me cuidarás?" Comenzó a reírse, "¿Qué?" Volví a preguntar.

-"Ni loca, lo harán ellas" Dijo.

-"¿Ellas?" Pregunté extrañado.

-"¡IIse, Hannah, Anka!" Gritó asomándose por la cortina. Escuché un gran sonido de pasos acercándose a una gran velocidad.

-"¡Sí, señora!" Dijeron al unísono las tres chicas, Tenían mi edad.

-"Cuidaran de él, 4 días" Dijo señalándome. Vi los ojos de las chicas brillar sus miradas me pusieron nervioso y di un leve saludo de mano y una sonrisa.

-"Ho-hola" Murmuré tímidamente. Las peli castañas de miraron entre sí para luego lanzar un grito.

-"¡Qué lindo!" Gritaron mientras se abalanzaron hacía mí, alguna abrazó mi cuello haciendo que me ahogara un poco.

-"Khgg… O-Oigan ¡quítense!" Dije empujándolas, sin embargo no se movieron. Ser tan delgado de vez en cuando me juega en contra.

-"O-oye ayúdame" Dije estirando un brazo a la enfermera que miraba la situación aguantándose la risa.

-"Lo siento, Eren" Dijo Mientras se iba.

-"¡No, oye espera!" Traté de gritar pero mi grito fue ahogado por un abrazo.

-"¡YA SUÉLTENME!" Fue uno de los gritos más fuertes de mi vida, sentí que se me desgarraría la garganta.

Se separaron de mí y se disculparon, recién empezaba el día y ya estaba cansado.

-"Creo, que dormiré. Despiértenme cuando lleguen a verme" Dije acomodándome la almohada.

-"¡Claro!" Dijeron.

Me sentí incomodo, esa extraña sensación qué sientes cuando eres observado, había sentido esto antes… Cuando Mikasa me observaba cuando estaba enfermo, sin embargo Esa era agradable…

-"¡Dejen de mirarme!" Dije mientras me giraba para verlas.

-"Pero eres tan lindo"

-"Déjenme dormir" Dije reprochándolas, estos 4 días serán insoportables.

Luego que ya habían dejado de mirarme, prácticamente casi a los minutos después estaba durmiendo. No había dormido bien la noche anterior y estaba cansado.

-"Despiértalo tú". Escuché murmurar, me sacudí un poco.

-"No, no despiértalo tú" Dijo otra.

-"Ya desperté" Dije bostezando y frotándome los ojos.

-"Ya están aquí" Dijo una señalando a un grupo de gente sentada en unas sillas, en una especie de sala de espera. Busqué a Mikasa ahí estaba ella, hablando con Jean, me hizo enojar… Sólo un poco, Jean había sido rechazado, no tenia de qué preocuparme ¿No?. Mandé a las enfermeras para que los dejaran que entraran, Se me ocurrió una gran idea.

-"Oye, Eren no te enteras. Sasha robó un pedazo de carne y…" Contaban Reiner y Jean riéndose de Connie. No les puse mucha atención comencé a buscar una hoja y papel en el cajón de al lado de mi cama

-"¿Oye me estás escuchando?" Preguntaron al unísono Reiner y Jean. ¡Lo encontré! Pensé mientras tomaba el lápiz y comenzaba a escribir en la hoja.

-"¿Qué escribes?" Preguntó Armin. Tratando de mirar lo que escribía.

-"Terminé, Léelo Jean" Dije entregándoselo. Me miró con extrañeza.

Acciones prohibidas con Mikasa, mientras no esté Eren:

-No le hables. –No respires junto a ella.

-No la toques. –No te sientes con ella en el comedor.

-No la mires. –Mantente a 2 metros de distancia de ella.

Jean arrugó la hoja de papel y la lanzó al piso para luego pisotearla. Los demás miraron extrañados

-"¿Realmente creíste que haría eso, estúpido?"

-"Tenía que intentarlo" Dije no tomándole mucha importancia, sólo era para fastidiarlo un poco. Miré hacia donde estaba Mikasa, las 3 la estaban viendo fijamente. Casi acosándola.

-"Oigan, déjenla" Dije haciendo señas para que se alejaran.

-"¿Quién es?" Preguntaron.

-"Eso no les importa" Dije fríamente. "Ven Mikasa". Se hizo camino entre Connie, Reiner y Jean se acomodó a mi lado tímidamente.

-"Abrázame" Dije con voz y cara de niño pequeño. Mientras estiraba mis brazos y contraía mis manos. Mikasa dudó un poco, pero luego se acercó para abrazarme pero…

-"Fea" Murmuró alguna chica. Mikasa se paró en seco, hubo un silencio incómodo. "Diablos" pensé. Las acorraló a las 3.

-"¿Quién fue?" Preguntó. Su tono de voz era escalofriante. Armin y yo intercambiamos miradas.

-"M-Mikasa cálmate" Dijo Armin tomándola por los brazos. Sonó la campana para el cambio de período.

-"Anda Mikasa, vámonos" Dijo Jean.

Reiner y los demás salieron, Mikasa se fue de las últimas…

-"Mikasa, ven" Dije.

-"¿Humh?" . Se acercó a mí. La tomé de los cabellos y la incliné hacía mi cara, le di un suave beso en la mejilla, su piel era… era como una muñeca de porcelana, suave… Hubo unos murmullos de las enfermeras, sin embargo no me importó y a Mikasa tampoco, Sólo estábamos nosotros.

-"Cuídate" Dije alejándola lentamente. Su cara estaba roja, Linda pensé. Asintió con la cabeza y se fue hacia donde estaban los demás.

La tarde pasó lenta y calmadamente, leí algunos libros para pasar el rato, la cara de Mikasa no salía de mi cabeza. Linda, linda, linda, linda ¡Muy linda!.

¿Cómo alguien podía pensar siquiera que era fea?

Llegó la noche después de una extensa pelea con las enfermeras sobre dormir conmigo en mí intento de habitación, terminé perdiendo. Durmieron alrededor de mí, 2 en unas sillas y una apoyada en mi cama.

-"Despierta" Alguien me murmuró en el oído. Esa voz, ¿Annie? ¿Estás loca? Sentí un peso sobre mi cuerpo.

-"¿Annie?" Pregunté. -"¿Qué haces aquí?" Aún estaba un poco adormilado.

-"Vine a visitarte" Dijo tranquilamente.

-"¿A esta hora?" Dije mirando el reloj. Una chica se sacudió un poco, no podíamos hablar aquí. Ambos nos dimos cuenta de eso.

-"No podemos hablar aquí" Susurró Annie señalando a una de las chicas durmiendo en una silla. Dijo exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Asentí con la cabeza, Annie se levantó y caminó hacia la cortina.

-"¿No vienes?" Murmuró. Dudé un poco, pero terminé aceptando él momento perfecto para aclarar las cosas, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

-"¿No hay guardias cuidando los pasillos?" Pregunté.

-"¿Si lo hubieran estaría aquí?" Dijo.

-"Buen, punto"

Caminamos, por los pasillos vimos uno o dos guardias dormidos. No podía ver muy bien hacia a donde nos estábamos dirigiendo, los pasillos eran oscuros pero Annie parecía conocerlos perfectamente.

-"Llegamos". La luz de la luna me hacía poder ver todo perfectamente, un gran árbol, flores blancas por todo el lugar y luciérnagas.

-"Woah, no sabía que existía este lugar" dije tratando de atrapar una luciérnaga.

-"¿Qué edad tienes, 5?" Dijo Annie acercándose.

-"¡Atrapé una!, ¡Ven, ven!" Dije emocionado. Abrí un poco las manos para que Annie la viera, la luz de la luciérnaga me hizo ver una sonrisa en Annie, sonreí. Abrí totalmente las manos para que volara.

Caminamos hacía el árbol, nos sentamos. ¿Sería buen momento para rechazarla?. Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos…

-"Annie yo…" Diablos Eren sólo dilo, pensé.

-"Yo…no siento…" Me interrumpió.

-"Cállate…" ¿Estaba sollozando?

-"No, no llores" Dije tratando de calmarla. Tenía enfrente de mis ojos, algo que nunca imaginé que pasaría… de un momento a otro…

¡Nos estábamos besando!, ¡Mi primer beso sería con Annie!

* * *

Y aquí es donde ustedes piensan, ¿Te tomaste 3 semanas en escribir esta porquería a la que llamas actualización?

¡Lo siento!, de todas maneras lo amo ;*


End file.
